


Hate

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: When things ended between them, it was with such hate that it seemed impossible that they could ever come back from it.





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ódio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629491) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 20 - Hate.

When things ended between them, it was with such hate that it seemed impossible that they could ever come back from it.

Tabitha not only killed her, she wanted to kill her, and the second part was the most important, because on that moment, Tabitha hated her with such a passion that she wanted and needed to destroy her, to punish her, to inflict pain.

It was a special type of hate, hate fueled by love. Because she loved Barbara, and that was what made that betrayal hurt so much. If anyone else had killed Butch, she could kill them and have her revenge, that would be it. But with Barbara, even though it was what she wanted, there was no way of hurting Barbara without hurting herself.

The problem was that Tabitha still loved her, she couldn't stop loving her just because she was in pain. That made hating her all the more complicated, but she still hated her. Hate and love existed on the same spectrum, after all, and both of them could co-exist, even if that was so cruel.

Then Barbara was dead, Tabitha enacted her revenge, and Barbara was dead because of her, but that didn't make so that Tabitha stopped loving her. Feelings could be complicated like that at times, and she could still be in love with the woman she had electrocuted to death even if she didn't regret any of her actions.

If this was anywhere else in the world, Barbara would have stayed dead, and this would be a conflicted memory from Tabitha's past, but she would be able to move on. This being Gotham, strange things had a tendency of happening, and so Barbara came back to life, and then Tabitha was forced to translate her own feelings, to decide on which side of that spectrum she would want to stay. And she wasn't sure, not at first.

This was the same Barbara that had betrayed her and hurt her, and the same Barbara that she had killed, but also the same Barbara that she knew for so long, that she loved, that had gone through so much with her. It wasn't a simple choice, it wasn't a simple situation.

She was still angry, even after so long that passed, but she was also relieved that Barbara was back, even as she still didn't regret killing her. It was an odd feeling, that she couldn't quite place. And what made things even more difficult to understand was that Barbara didn't seem to hold a grudge against her. She had killed Barbara, and she was right to do so, after what Barbara had done, but Barbara didn't want to get revenge for her own death. Barbara was willing to forgive her, and didn't even seem to expect Tabitha's forgiveness in return. Barbara wanted Tabitha to forgive her, but she didn't demand that in return for not going after Tabitha. Even so, Tabitha chose to forgive her, chose to try and find a way forward.

Things were so complicated between them now, but they were never simple. They had worked through complicated situations before, and they were willing to work through things now.


End file.
